


Vote of No Faith

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Defection, Flash Fic, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Packing, disenfranchisement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Hanneman is ready to leave his life behind, and Manuela comes to share the sentiment.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda & Hanneman von Essar
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vote of No Faith

Hanneman could only wonder, as he looked across his office, how he had acquired so much  _ stuff _ . Sure, he had lived for fifty years and had plenty of time to collect it all, but pulling outdated tomes from his shelves and useless instruments from his drawers led him to wonder just how he had let all this build up. Especially since he now had to pack the most important of his research into a suitcase. Books entered and left as Hanneman rejudged their value compared to the rest of his library, and his poor back ached early at the thought of moving this suitcase around.

“Hanneman! What are you up to?” Manuela asked, barging into his office and making herself comfortable without so much as a hello. Hanneman jumped, quickly catching his monocle before it hit the desk too hard. He’d need that thing in a hurry.

“Uh… urgent call. Can’t postpone. Have to go!” Hanneman said, looking for something in a drawer he might already have checked.

“What about the Adrestian army headed our way?” Manuela asked.

“I’m a scholar, Manuela. I’m sure I won’t make an impact on the battle one way or the other. Rest assured that I’d be glad to join the fight if it wasn’t for this,” Hanneman said, looking between his first thesis and a particularly gripping one from a correspondent in Leicester. There had to be a book he’d rather leave behind more than these.

“...Why, Hanneman? Why would you stand for them?” Manuela asked. Hanneman froze, the gears turning in his head as he unpacked just what that question meant. Not just about himself, but about Manuela too.

“...So why did you come to my room in the first place? I assume you had a goal other than needling me,” Hanneman said, half to buy time.

“Oh… well, I suppose I’m going on a trip as well. I came to say goodbye, Hanneman. You’ve been fun to talk to, but I have to move on from Garreg Mach,” Manuela said.

“You wouldn’t happen to be thinking of joining Edelgard, would you?” Hanneman asked. Manuela looked askance, and took a deep, but obvious, breath to compose herself.

“If you don’t tell Rhea until I’m well shot of the place… I am. I can’t close my eyes to the truth any more. I heard Edelgard share her views dozens of times as my student, and after what happened in the Holy Tomb… I may not understand either side, but I know Edelgard’s the one who’ll want to change that,” Manuela said. Hanneman nodded, putting down the objects in his hand so that he could walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

“You were really brave to tell me this. I shall return the sentiment. I, too, can no longer abide by the Archbishop’s views. While Dimitri, Dedue and Sylvain plot violent revenge against the Blue Lions who defected, Felix shared a more nuanced view of the events of the Holy Tomb. And I’m inclined to believe his view is closer to reality, or at least the reality I want a part in,” Hanneman said.

“...You’d do that? Even though Edelgard hates Crests?” Manuela asked. Hanneman turned away from her, his moustache quivering as he debated sharing this secret.

“I had a sister, once. She was a lot like Edelgard, come to think of it. Strong, opinionated, and passionate. Despite the strong presence of Crests in my immediate lineage, she herself was born without. However, a noble saw great promise in her, and had her bear children for him until she died of what the official history calls ‘a disease of the heart’. It was with her death that I hit upon the goal my research would strive towards: a society in which Crests can be granted or removed at the whims of the people who bear them,” Hanneman explained at last.

“...Why have you never shared this before?” Manuela asked.

“It’s a touch personal a story, wouldn’t you say? What part of our relationship made you think sharing such emotional pieces of our past was a part of it? Besides, I can only imagine how the Church of Seiros would react once I get the breakthroughs necessary. How much of an affront to the goddess it would be to deem humans the ones able to choose whether to accept or reject her blessing. If what Edelgard is preaching is true, however… perhaps her ideal society is the same as mine. Perhaps her ideal society will have  _ need _ of me,” Hanneman said.

“...I’m sorry I had to pry. And I’m sorry I don’t have a story quite so passionate to share in return. But Hanneman… despite our differences, despite our years of arguments, I am grateful that we have met. So what were you planning on packing, I think I’ll need suggestions,” Manuela asked. Hanneman beamed, getting back to work packing.

“I will bring my research. I have spent years on this work, I must not redo it if at all possible. I will leave behind many of the things that bear the stink of the Church. The historical value they possess is insignificant until the Church actually becomes history. I would advise you to make the same decisions. Bring the medical supplies you believe most necessary, and abandon the things that stand for the corruption this institution represents,” Hanneman suggested.

“...In the common tongue?” Manuela asked, with enough of a wink that Hanneman decided she didn’t genuinely need a simpler expression. Which was good, since Hanneman would be hard pressed to express one.

“We’d best get going as soon as possible. We have said too much already, Shamir has no doubt caught on, and I do not fancy adding feathers to my coat,” Hanneman said, getting to work.

“Of course, Hanneman. My daughter is out there, ready to fight alongside such strong companions… I need to join them,” Manuela agreed, heading right back to her room and packing things carelessly.


End file.
